Chibi Time!
by Sapphire Rose E
Summary: What happens when an earthquakes goes through the Vatican and makes everone but Esther turn Chibi! How can she change them back? bit of EstherAbel romance at the end!


One shot!

(okay I don't feel like writing this paragraph form some I gonna write it in script mode)

Sister Esther- (walks down a hallway in the Vatican) (feels an earthquake under of feet) AHHH! Father Abel Help!!!!!! (she falls on the floor and the rumbling suddenly stops) Phew! That was scary. (sees a little toddler like the age of 3 ran by her)

Toddler- (is in a small priests outfit, wears glasses, and has silver hair pulled back into a ponytail) Ah!! Sister Esther! Save me from Hugue!! (runs behind her legs and grabs them)

Another toddle- (comes running from behind the corner)(is in a small priest out fit too and has neck length brown curly hair) Oh no you don't Abel! I'm gonna tag you!

Sister Esther- (sweatdrops) wait Father Abel is that you? (looks down at the toddle named Abel and into his eyes that have tears in them) Oh my! It is you! Father Abel why are you and Father Hugue toddlers?!

Abel- (breaks out crying as Hugue tags him)

Hugue- HA! HA! YOU'RE IT!

Abel- I don't want to be it!!!

Sister Esther- now boys stop it right now and tell me what is going on?! Abel please stop crying…

Abel- (continues to cry)

Sister Esther- (thinking) maybe I can get Lady Caterina or Professor to help me. (talking) okay boys lets go for a walk. Okay, Abel? ( holds out a hand to him as she smiles)

Abel- (sniffs and takes her hand) (stop crying)

Hugue- Where are we going Sister Esther?

Esther- um…I don't know…(wanders to Lady Caterina's office) (opens the door) Lady Caterina? I need some help…oh my goodness! (sees Lady Caterina as a toddler too) Oh no! Not you too! (gasps) maybe everone else is like this too! ( checks the whole place) (turns out that she was correct) (now toddlers Tres, Ion, Kate, Professor, Caterina, Hugue, and Abel sit in Lady Caterina's office with the normal Sister Esther) what am I to do?

Abel- (walks up to esther) Sister Esther…um…

Esther- (puts on a cheerful face just for him) Yes, Abel?

Abel- well, I'm…I'm very hungry..(blush)

Esther- well, it is lunch time. I guess we can get some food. All right everyone, we are going to the kichten to get lunch. Follow me! (everyone follows her)

(at the kichten)

esther- (made everyone PB&J sandwiches)

everyone- (heart) (munch, munch, munch)

esther- (sigh) (thinking) how am I going to change them back to normal…

kate- Sister Esther could we go outside now and play!!!

Esther- (smile) sure lets all go out together!

(outside)

everyone- (running around and playing tag but Ion and Abel pick flowers for Esther)

Kate- (tags Tres) Tag You're It!

Tres- I am not It! I'm Tres! (draws out a gun)

Kate- (sweatdrops) okay then… (runs over to Ion) tag you're IT!

Ion- what?! I'm not playing!

Kate- : P to bad! You're it!

Ion- fine! (gets up and chases the other toddler AX members)

Esther- (stands by the fountain and watches them play)

Abel- ( walks up to Esther with something behind his back) um..Sister Esther..(blush)

Esther- (looks down at him and bents down to his level) what is it Abel?

Abel- um.. these are for you. . (pulls out a beautiful bouquet of flowers!)

Esther- (gasps) for me! Thank you Abel! They're beautiful! (takes it and smells it)

Abel- (blush) really?

Esther- yes! Thank you! (kisses his cheek)

Abel- (turns as red as a tomato) your welcome. (suddenly another earthquake comes and Esther loses her balance and fells backwards toward the fountain) (the bouquet goes flying into the air) Esther! (reaches to grab her and as he does he starts to change back into his adult-self) (SPLASH!) (both of them fall into the water) (he is on top of and HIS LIPS ARE ON HERS!) (beet red) (pulls away slightly)

Esther- (beet red too) (feels Abel pulling away) (wraps her arms around his and kisses him for real)

Abel- (wide eyed) (but soon closes his eyes and kisses her back) (after a minute of two they break apart)

Esther- (gazes lovingly into his eyes) thanks for the flowers…

Abel- you're welcome and thanks for the kiss. (leaps in closer and kisses her nose) I'm glad I got to save you.

Esther- and I'm glad that you're my savior, my black-winged angel. My Abel.

FIN!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Trinity Blood or the characters!**

**Sorry for the crappy script mode! I wanted to do it in paragraphs but I'm too tired to write that and I didn't have time to either! REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


End file.
